My Heroes
by midnightread
Summary: Cassie's class has an assignment to write about their heroes. Who will Cassie choose.


**This is just a random a random idea that popped into my head while I was trying to write the next chapter of Reunion, and since that wasn't going anywhere fast I decided to write it out. I hope you like it and anyone waiting for chapter 31 of Reunion, I will hopefully have it up sometime tomorrow.**

"This year in class we have been looking at our heroes and each pupil has written about how their hero is."

Carter, O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet all sat in the assembly that Cassie had begged them all to attend and since they weren't scheduled to go off world till tomorrow morning and they didn't have a briefing till the afternoon Hammond had given them the morning off. Janet had been coming anyway, obviously, but when Cassie had turned her puppy dog eyes onto SG1 they had melted and couldn't say no. The girl had been on the planet a little under a year but she had made friends quickly and she had soon got SG1 wrapped around her little finger, especially O'Neill who was yet to say no to her.

"And today," the teacher at the front of the hall continued to say into the mic, "The pupils are going to read them for us."

The teacher adjusted the mic to the right height before she moved to the side and the first child stepped forward and up to the mic. "My Hero, by Quinn Fletcher. My heroes are the firemen who save people from burning buildings and who got my little brother out of a really tall tree when he got stuck and no one could get him down."

The children continued to read through their pages of writing until it was Cassie turn. She took a step forward to the mic then smiled at her family at the back of the room. "I have lots of heroes, the people who work at Cheyenne Mountain with my mom and my aunts and uncles. My mom, Aunt Sam and Uncles Jack, Daniel and Teal'c brought me back from," she paused and gave SG1 and Janet a smile before saying, "Toronto when my real mom and dad died." She gave SG1 and her mom a sad smile before saying, "I came here and my mom adopted me and Jack got me a puppy. Sam wouldn't leave me even when things got bad and I know that Teal'c and Daniel will always have my back no matter what, they all will." She smiled at them again then continued, "They are my heroes because they made me feel real again after everyone I knew and loved died."

"My mom is a doctor and she saves lives every day, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are all in the Air Force," she threw Daniel an apologetic smile and he smiled back, giving her a shrug of acceptance, "And they protect and serve this country and keep us safe. They're my heroes and I love them." She finished and stepped away to the sound of applause from the gathered parents, SG1 and Janet clapping the loudest. Both Janet and Sam had tears in their eyes, along with a lot of the parents. Jack and Daniel both looked proud while Teal'c was stood, blank as ever until he caught Cassie's eye. He bowed his head and gave her a small smile, Cassie smiled back at him, accepting his praise, knowing that Teal'c rarely smiled at anyone, especially while looking so proud.

The teacher stepped back to the mic and after bringing it back up to her height spoke, "We brought you here today to hear the amazing work your children have done. When we first started this project many of the children weren't sure what to write, but a few," she looked at Cassie, Quinn and a few other children, "Jumped at the assignment. You all heard the results and I hope you will join me in congratulating them all in a job well done." She started clapping and everyone present did the same.

As the clapping died down parents started to stand and make their way to their children. SG1 all stood and moved into the aisle between the seats, closely followed by an incredibly proud looking Janet.

As a group they made their way to the front of the hall, Teal'c walking at the front to make it easier to get through. Even in the hat he was wearing to hide his mark he cut an impressive figure. They came to a stop in front of the stage and Cassie came running up to them. Jack scooped her up and hugged her tight, Cassie giggling the whole time. Jack let her go and Sam and Janet made their way forward. Janet hugged her daughter while Sam smiled down at the girl. Once she had hugged her mom Cassie moved onto hug Sam. As the girl hugged her Sam whispered into her ear, "We're proud of you Cassie."

"Thanks Sam." Cassie released Sam and took a step back. "I hope you guys don't mind what I wrote."

Everyone shook their heads. "Why would we mind Cassie? Even though you said I was in the Air Force," Daniel joke shivered, "Why would mind that you called us all heroes?"

Cassie shrugged, "Sorry I said you were in the Air Force Daniel but it was easier to explain how you save people if you're part of the Air Force than being an archaeologist."

Daniel laughed along with the others. They all stopped when Cassie's teacher walked over. "I take it you're Cassie's heroes?"

Cassie nodded, "This is my mom of course, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Sam Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head while the others all smiled at her. The teacher smiled back at them, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the people who mean so much to Cassie."

Cassie smiled at her teacher, "Guys, this is my teacher Mrs Simmons."

"It's nice to meet you too," Carter said.

O'Neill then spoke, "Sorry Cassie, but we've got a meeting with Hammond that we need to get to."

Carter looked at him, "Can't we give it a bit longer Sir, we've still got two hours and the marines are before us."

O'Neill thought for a moment then nodded, "Fine Carter, you win." He looked at Cassie, "Looks like we're staying for a bit then."

Cassie grinned, "Thanks Sam."

Mrs Simmons watched with interest as Carter shrugged, "Hey, I just want to see your science project."

O'Neill sighed, "Always the physicist Carter."

Sam shook her head while the other laughed. Cassie looked at her teacher and asked, "Can I show them to the class room miss." Mrs Simmons nodded then watched the strange group as they walked away.

Just before she turned away to go and speak to another family she heard Carter say, "And it's theoretical astrophysics sir, as you well know."

O'Neill shrugged, "It's all Greek to me."

The rest of the group laughed and Mrs Simmons smiled. When Cassie had first entered her class she had seen that the girl was withdrawn but over time she had turned into the bright girl she was today and Mrs Simmons knew that it was down to the group of people that Cassie was currently leading through the hall towards the door to the school. Mrs Simmons smiled, even if it was a slightly odd looking family it was obviously one of the best.


End file.
